Naughty Babysitter
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: The greatest temptations are always the most forbidden.


Pick a Pic Challenge  
Title: Naughty Babysitter  
Banner #:99  
Pairing: Edward and Bella  
Genre: Drama  
Rating/Disclaimer: M  
Summary (384 character limit): The greatest temptations are always the most forbidden.

To see all entries for this contest, please visit pickapic dot twificpics dot com.

The apartment was quiet when I entered, the click of the lock as the door closed behind me resounded in the dark, empty hallway. I let a bit of the tension in my shoulders dissolve as I shrugged out of my coat, hanging it up in the hall closet before kicking off my shoes.

I padded down the hallway, stepping out into the dimly lit living room, the orange glow of the lamps cast shadows on the TV mounted on the wall above the fireplace. It was muted, but the scene playing out involved a couple dressed in early eighteenth century garb. The room was empty, so I didn't hesitate to pick up the discarded remote control and switch it off.

I pushed the sleeves of my shirt up my arm, glancing at my watch and grimacing. I had hoped to get home early tonight so that I could spend some time with my son, Sebastian, but one of the incompetent interns had forgotten to give me an important proposal that should have been taken care of yesterday. The sun was already long gone by the time I had made it to my car, and the digits on my watch clearly indicated that I had missed Sebastian's seven-thirty bedtime.

Wanting to rectify my mistake, I walked steadily to his bedroom, nudging open his door to see him curled up in bed, his spaceship sheets tucked around his chin. I trod silently across the room, settling myself at the edge of his bed as I gazed down at him. His mouth was puckered up into a pout and his eyebrows were drawn together as he slept, oblivious to my presence.

I ran a hand through his unruly hair, feeling the soft wisps under my fingertips as he stirred. His eyes flickered open briefly, his big, blue eyes staring back at me before they fluttered back closed.

"Daddy," he breathed, acknowledging my presence in his subconscious. I leaned down, pressing my lips to his forehead, and inhaled his scent and letting its familiarity soothe me before pulling away and standing up. He was my little miracle, and I made sure to never forget it. Things hadn't been easy for either of us, what with his mother and my ex-wife, Irina, leaving when he was eight months old.

Irina had struggled with postpartum depression after his birth, finding herself unable to connect with Sebastian. As much as I hated to admit it, I wasn't surprised when she took off one day, leaving Sebastian with the neighbor.

It was only later, after I had tracked her down and filed for divorce that I found out that she had been cheating on me long before our son's birth with some guy called Laurent. Any remaining sympathy or love had been washed away with that news, and I filed for sole custody of our son as well as having a DNA test.

The day the blood work came back a positive match was one of the happiest days of my life second only to the day he was born. I would have loved to say that after that everything fell into place, but Irina had refused to let me and Sebastian go without a fight. Almost six months of negotiations later and I was still fighting her. According to my lawyer, though, it was only a matter of weeks until I was a free man and a single father with sole custody.

That wasn't to say juggling work and a child was easy, any parent–single or not–will tell you that, especially when said child started showing signs of Asperger's syndrome, but I didn't regret fighting for Sebastian for a moment.

I still had a large lawyer's fee to pay that would drain some of my savings, on top of hospital bills, but with my careful budgeting, I knew we'd get through to the other side of this. We were tethered together by an invisible string, and even as I turned to leave his bedroom, I could feel it silently cajoling me to go back to his bedside.

I managed to ignore it, casting one last glance at him before stepping out of his room, leaving his door ajar in case he woke up later and needed me. I let out a sigh, rubbing a hand over my five o'clock shadow before dry-washing my face.

I was stressed, and I knew it, but I had no way to completely rid myself of the tension knotting and tightening my muscles. I had barely so much as looked at another woman since my wife left, the mistrust gnawing away at my stomach a deterrent to wanting to put myself back out there. If my own wife couldn't stay faithful to me, then how could I expect any other woman to?

I had built a hardened shell around my heart to protect myself, and it repelled any kind of attachment from forming, at least in most cases. Thinking about that reminded me that one of those exceptions was currently somewhere in my apartment. I knew that it was cliché to be attracted to your babysitter, but from the moment Isabella had stepped into my life, I had been unable to help myself.

It almost made me feel bad for teasing my friend for falling for his dog walker.

If things had been simpler, I might have considered making a move, but they weren't. At nineteen, not only was she barely legal, which compared to my thirty-two years was practically like me robbing the cradle, but her mother just happened to be dating my younger brother. There was no way that I was going to be the guy who hits on his brother's girlfriend's daughter...probably.

Isabella and I walked a fine line between being friendly and flirting, one that seemed to waver more and more each time we crossed paths, which was every weekday. She had been a godsend in regards to taking care of Sebastian, picking him up from kindergarten and watching him for a few hours before I got home.

Sebastian was picky in regards to the people he allowed in his life, and I was never more thankful that he had latched onto Bella easily. I ran a hand roughly through my hair, pushing it back out of my face as I walked down the hall to find her.

I heard a clang coming from the kitchen and walked in that direction, listening to the low hum of her voice. I stopped in the doorway, giving myself the time to let my eyes rove her body freely without fear of interruptions since she was facing in the other direction.

The first thing I noticed about her was her ass. In my defense, she was partially bent over the sink, wearing little tight black shorts under her pleated skirt that should be illegal. They were so short and tight that the ripe, round globes of her ass had practically been falling out of the bottom. They had been like two peaches waiting for me to sink my teeth into their juicy flesh.

The gentle slopes of her calves were covered by black tube socks that reached all the way up to her knees, leaving her milky thighs bare.

Each week was a lesson in restraint as her clothes seemed to shrink until the point that it was almost indecent.

She had her phone balanced between her ear and shoulder as she talked animatedly into it. "I know, he's a total DILF, but he's practically family, and I doubt Carlisle would approve." She said the last part mockingly. I had to hold back my smile since I knew she was referring to the fact that Carlisle, my older brother, was about as straight-laced as they came.

She paused, listening to the person on the other side of the phone before groaning. "Don't remind me. It's not like I want to take advantage of his emotional state, but fuck me, I want to just rip his clothes off and ride him without restraint. Can you imagine what it would be like? I bet he's hung too, all long and thick and just waiting to be sucked on," she commented.

I swallowed tightly, my collar,—as well as my pants,—suddenly felt too tight and restricting. I wasn't stupid; it was obvious that she was talking about me. I had been under what seemed to be the misguided impression that she was somewhat innocent with her coy glances and blushing cheeks.

"Hmmm, I know. I bet hidden beneath all that propriety and clothes, there's an animal just waiting to be released. He may look like a soft and sweet guy, but I'm betting that he knows how to fuck a girl six ways to Sunday. It would nice to be with a guy who actually knows how to use his cock."

She giggled at whatever the person on the phone said, her cheeks coloring slightly. "Shut up! God, you're such a whore sometimes. I have to go now anyway. Talk to you later."

She fished her phone out from between her cheek and shoulder, ending the call before placing it by the sink. The lust coursing through my body had me strung tight to the point that with little effort I snapped. Her assessment of me had been dead on, and it had been so fucking long since I let the dark part of me rear its ugly head as it took control.

The confidence and cockiness that had been absent as of late emerged with a vengeance. I strolled casually across the kitchen, a lazy smile playing on my lips as I digested her words, letting them roll around in my mind for moment. She gasped, startled as I placed my hands on either side of her, resting them against the counter.

I lowered my mouth to her ear. "So, you think I'd be an animal in the sack, huh?" I questioned, feeling the heat of her blush as I let my lips linger. I pressed my lower half into her ass, letting her feel what her words had done to me. She sucked in a harsh breath before twisting around to face me.

I let my eyes drift downward, treating myself to the view of her black, Batman t-shirt pulled tight across her small, perky breasts. Her teeth were digging into the plump flesh of her bottom lip as she peered up at me from behind her glasses, her eyes swirling with lust.

She licked her lips, dragging her tongue over them, the pink tip glistening with saliva before it darted back inside. She swallowed, knowing that there was no escape and leaned forward, crushing her breasts against my chest as she placed her lips at my ear. Her hot breath fanned over my skin and I shivered in response, swallowing tightly. "Without a doubt," she breathed, her voice low and sultry.

My jaw clenched as I fought to retain some measure of control, but I was barely clinging onto the frayed edges of it. I chuckled lowly, dipping my head down as I dragged my lips up over her neck.

"I was wrong about you, Bella. I thought you were an innocent little girl, but it seems that you're, in fact, a very, very naughty little girl.

She trembled at my words, a small whimper passing through her lips. "Yes," she agreed, not having the presence of mind to deny my claim.

I moved one hand from the counter, grasping the hem of her t-shirt and tugging it upward. "Take it off," I demanded. "Let me see so those tits you've been teasing me with since I first laid eyes on you."

She barely hesitated before whipping it over her and dropping it on the floor beside us. I groaned, low and throaty when I saw that she had gone without a bra. Her tits were like perfectly formed teardrops, perky and plump with dusty pink nipples.

She squirmed slightly under my gaze, a hot flush descending down to the tops of her tits, the little buds of her nipples swelling from her arousal. I cupped her tits in my hands, lifting them up slightly as I felt their weight.

"My, my, my naughty little girl, no bra. Did you plan this? Did you scheme to go without a bra so that I would easy access to your tits? Usually, I have to work for it, but not with you, you made yourself easy and available."

I took her nipples between my fingers plucking and twisting them hard enough that the pain would mix with the pleasure. She cried out, and I quickly slammed a hand over her mouth.

"The only time you are allowed to part those pretty little lips of yours is when you wrap them around my cock. Is that clear?" I hissed harshly.

She nodded vigorously behind my hand, and I cautiously removed it, refocusing my attention on her perky little tits. I palmed and fondled them roughly, too unhinged to be gentle or careful as I crushed my mouth to hers, muffling her moans and whimpers.

As soon as our lips connected, it was as if every rational thought left my mind, and the only thing my brain could catalog was the fact that her lips were softest I'd ever felt against mine. They were like pillows, yielding easily beneath the force of the harsh and passionate kiss I had bestowed upon her.

She mewled, clawing desperately at my arms and back as I pressed her back harder against the counter. I didn't ask for permission, nor did I feel like I needed it as I delved my tongue into her mouth, savoring and tasting her.

It was an effort in futility to hold myself back. She had somehow captured me like a fly caught in a web wed, trapping me with no hope of escaping. She had infiltrated every sense, intoxicating me with her vanilla and cookie scent until my mind was clouded in a haze. I was drunk on her, yet still my body wanted more.

It was raw and brutal the way I possessed her mouth, my tongue thrusting deeper until it was almost down her throat. I devoured her without mercy, taking everything that she gave me without hesitation. It was only when my lungs tightened, protesting about the lack of oxygen that I tore my mouth away from hers, panting heavily.

My lips tingled, the ghost of hers still lingering as I tried to catch my breath. I pulled my hands away from her body, once again placing them on either of her. She leaned back against the counter, with closed eyes and a heaving chest. Her eyes opened slowly, feeling the weight of my gaze on her as I waited. Feeling the weight of my gaze upon her, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Pull your skirt up," I ordered, and she scrambled to comply, lifting it as high as it could go. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, grounding myself as I decided what I would do first. "Push those little shorts down to your knees."

She peeled them down her thighs, revealing her bare, pink, pussy to my eyes. "Fucking gorgeous," I mumbled.

"Spread those legs for me," I commanded, and she paused long enough for my control to waver. The doubt barely flickered in thought barely crossed my mind before my hand shot out and delivered a spank to her swollen pussy. "Now," I growled as she cried out as softly as she was able.

She spread her legs, giving me a better view as I reached up to touch her. "You have such a pretty little pussy" I told her softly, gliding my fingers over her slick folds. She moaned breathlessly, bucking her hips forward into my touch.

"You realize that as soon as my fingers enter, as soon as they fuck you, there's no going back. I will have you, and I will fuck you until my cum leaks down your thighs and you can't walk straight. You will be mine, and mine alone. If I so much as catch a single word about another guy sniffing around you, then you and I will be done. Do you understand what I am saying?" I bit out.

Her breath stuttered and she gave a jerky nod. "Ye-yes. I think so."

I chuckled darkly. "How about I put it in layman's terms for you, my little slut? You do exactly what I say without argument, and I won't be forced to punish you."

"P-punish me?" she asked cautiously, though I didn't miss the way her pupils dilated further.

"Uh huh, as in I'll bend you over my lap and spank that round ass of yours until it's red."

"Oh, God," she whimpered, her legs buckling beneath her. For a second, standing there in the silence I thought she would refuse, but she came through. "Fuck yes," she hissed, a new fire lighting up her eyes.

With her consent, I didn't hesitate to allow my hand to dive between her folds, stroking her slick, hot, silken flesh. Her clit was engorged, sensitive to touch as I rubbed it, encouraging more arousal to drip from her pussy.

Bella gripped my arm tightly, digging her nails into my flesh arm as she gasped, unintelligible cries of pleasure escaping her. I thrust two fingers inside, feeling the tight caverns contracting around them. I groaned, feeling my cock twitch and throb in my pants, the tip leaking against my stomach.

My movements were rough as I delved inside her, twisting and curling my fingers as I fucked her roughly with them. I slammed them in and out of her as I caught her lips up in a barbaric kiss. She was helpless, trembling and squirming in my grip as her hips responded, grinding and rocking against my hand.

"You're so tight and wet," I growled. My fingers plunged into her repeatedly at a quick, steady pace, bringing her closer to the edge with each thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted against my lips, slowly unraveling in my grip until she came, gushing all over my hand as she tightened. She bit down on my bottom lip to stop the scream of pleasure threatening to bubble up as she shattered, her body shuddering as she released all the pent-up tension inside her.

She collapsed against me, panting and gasping loudly as her faculties slowly started to return to her. I could feel the darkness in me start to recede in the aftermath of her pleasure, and I was acutely aware of what I had just done. The line that I had been wavering on previously was barely in my line of sight anymore.

I hadn't merely stepped over it; I had sprinted over it, barely giving it a backward glance as I left it behind in the dust. A latent battle of right and wrong fought its way through my brain until I forcefully pushed it away, focusing my attention on the girl in my arms.

"Give me your shorts," I told her softly. I watched watching as she stepped out of them, keeping them it hooked on one foot as she raised it, picking it off her foot. She gave me a coy look as I took them it from her grasp and shoved them in it my pocket.

"Same time Monday?" she asked, picking up her shirt and pulling it over her head, as if nothing had just happened.

"Yeah, tell your mum and Carlisle hi from me and Sebastian."

She nodded, brushing her hair back over her ears as she headed toward the hall. "See ya later, Mr. C." she murmured, sending me a quick wink. Stopping at the front door, she reached down and grabbed her bag and shoes from the floor.

"On Monday," I told her.

She grinned at me, flipping up the back of her skirt as she turned away from me and darted through the front door. I chuckled lowly, shaking my head slowly as I came to terms with everything that had just happened.

Fuck, I couldn't wait for Monday.


End file.
